


Expect the Unexpected

by Demented_Dukey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Sparring, lowkey incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Dukey/pseuds/Demented_Dukey
Summary: Based off a challenge. Roman learns something new about himself.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, RemRom, RomRem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Expect the Unexpected

“En garde!” Remus screamed from somewhere behind Roman. Roman automatically ducked, narrowly missing the swing of the morningstar as he rolled, coming back up a few feet down the hallway with his sword drawn. He blocked the next strike with his blade, sparks flying as metal shrieked against metal. He blocked the next few attacks, jumping as Remus stuck out a foot and tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but a lucky blow from the morningstar sent his sword flying out of his hands. Remus laughed as he stalked forward, Roman backing up until he was against a wall with nowhere to go. Remus swung his morningstar with all his might, but Roman ducked again, the spiked ball of the morningstar becoming deeply embedded in the wall. Remus pulled a few times but the morningstar wouldn’t budge. Roman started laughing at Remus’s predicament, only to _oof_ as Remus tackled him to the ground.**  
**

They rolled across the floor, each struggling valiantly to be the one on top. Remus grabbed Roman’s left wrist, trying to pin him, only for Roman to roll on top and pin Remus’s wrist (still tightly holding his own) to the ground with his right hand. Remus pushed at Roman’s shoulder with his free hand, but he didn’t have enough leverage and Roman was as immovable as stone. Roman grinned at Remus’s ineffectual struggling, sensing victory.

Searching for something, anything, to fight back with, Remus’s flailing hand clutched at Roman’s red sash and yanked it loose from Roman’s belt. He pulled it up, quickly winding it around Roman’s throat before yanking down _hard_. He was expecting to hear Roman choke, but the long, low guttural moan made them both freeze.

Never one to shy away from something interesting and dangerous, Remus gave the sash another hard pull. He was treated to another moan, this one somehow even filthier as Roman shuddered above him. Roman’s eyes had fallen closed and he flushed in embarrassment and arousal, his cheeks turning as crimson as his sash. Remus suddenly loved him with all the gusto of a shiny new toy (and with the same delicious, delirious urge to absolutely _wreck_ it). He twisted, freeing his wrist from Roman’s lax grip and rolling back on top of his brother, taking advantage of Roman’s rare vulnerability to tie the end of the sash around Roman’s wrists. Roman gave a half-hearted tug, and the motion drew the other end of the sash to tighten around his throat.

“Remus-” Roman choked out, falling limp and complacent under Remus, whose free hands were now making short work of Roman’s pants. They were out in the middle of a hallway where anyone could stumble over them at any moment, and the risk of discovery made a shameful thrill run up Roman’s spine.

“Tell me to stop.” Remus whispered, nuzzling where the sash drew tight around Roman’s neck. He bit at the fabric, receiving another moan and a choked “please” as he wrapped his hand around Roman’s hard length and began to stroke.

It didn’t take long. Every thrust and writhe only made the sash tighter, and Remus stroked faster with each gasp and moan until Roman came with a broken cry. Remus quickly untied the sash from around Roman’s wrists and throat, and Roman rolled on his side as he coughed and gasped in huge lungfuls of air. Remus hovered over him, patting his back as he caught his breath. “Too much?”

“No,” Roman’s ragged voice reassured him as he helped Roman zip his pants and sit up. “It was good.”

Remus sat back on his heels, a shit-eating grin crossing his face. “You never told me you were into breathplay, bro.”

Roman rubbed his throat with one hand, soothing the red marks, “I didn’t know I was.”

Remus cracked his neck, still grinning like a loon. “Wanna find out what else you didn’t know you were into?”

“Maybe later.” Roman replied, and Remus looked disappointed for a moment until Roman continued, “Right now, I think it’s my turn for a little revenge.” He tackled Remus to the floor, Remus’s shrieked laughter echoing off the walls as he blew raspberries into the V of Remus’s bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from tumblr "sanderssidessmutprompts" - Remus accidentally finds out that Roman likes being choked during some rough play fighting, he takes advantage for it to win and to arouse Roman further.


End file.
